How could this happen to little old me?
by Caroline-Rose-Whitlock
Summary: Edward and Bella had sex. then just two weeks later he leaves. Victoria comes to Bella, as soon as Edward was out of range. 2nd fanfiction! Full summry inside! Believe me, it sounds better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay, heres the deal. Edward leaves Bella, But little dose he know that Victoria is just down hill from him. Just one week before, they had sex. Bella knows she's pregnant but she couldn't bring herself to tell Edward when he leaves her in the forest. Right after he leaves, Victoria comes. Instead of killing her, she turns her after she delivers. After that Bella joins Victoria, but doesn't stay for long since the children are half human. One day, 7 years later, Bella is with the Valtori and her children. The Cullen's come for some help from the Vampire world's best and most dangerous assassins. What will happen?!?!?! Read and find out! =])**

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. "Why now? Another year—"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea-from being pregnant-I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say _we—,_" I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going . . . It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "you're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper—that that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "it was exactly what was to be excepted."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"_No! _this is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me—somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't wasn't you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You . . . don't . . . want me?" I tried out words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz—hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you . . . in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm . . . _tired _of pretending to be something that I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were _not _human. "I've let this go o much to far, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"If . . . that's what you want."

He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask you a favor, though, if that's not too much." He said.

I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.

As I watched, his face frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself—for him."

He seemed to relax just a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like that again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking.

"Well"—he hesitated for a short second—"I won't forget. But _my _kind . . . we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.

He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought beyond noticing anything.

"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me—the words made no sound—but he seemed to understand.

Ho shook his head slowly, always watching my face.

"No. they're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" My voice was black with disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. _You can see it's a clean break, _his fingers traced along the picture of my severed bone. _That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly. _

I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small wine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

I walked on shaky legs for about a mile. I herd the snapping of a twig and turned around fast.

"Edward?! Is that you? I forgive you for doing that to me, please, just come back home with me."

When I saw who was coming from behind the tree, I was scared, holding my breath, and not moving.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Looks like Edward doesn't want you anymore. Hmm . . . What to do, what to do."

I couldn't believe that Edward just left and now I'm going to be killed by Victoria. My day couldn't get any better could it?

**(A/N: Well, tell me how you like it so far!! =]I own nothing by the way!!)**


	2. How Can She Be?

**(A/N: Thank you to the people that reviewed my story! =] heres chapter 2! I hope that you like it!)**

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _That's all that I could think about after seeing Victoria.

"Please, Victoria, don't kill me. I'm pregnant. I want my baby to live. Please. I'm not even Edward or his family anymore, so that means that you don't have to kill me. Please."

That's all I could say before I started crying.

"I know that you are. And don't worry; I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to take you with me and help you with your pregnancy."

I was shocked to say the least about what she had just said.

"Wh-wha—what?" I said with my mouth hanging open.

What's with Victoria being nice to me? This day is seriously fucked up in so many ways.

"Listen, I only had one reason to kill you. Because of what Edward did to James. But the prick is no longer with you. So if there's no reason to kill you, why not join me? Its not like you can tell your father about the child, or you'd have to tell him about Edward and his family as well. And I'm sure that you know that we can't do that?"

I nodded my head a few times.

"Good, now will you come with me? I can help you during your pregnancy, believe me. I've been around this situation before. But the mother died because she couldn't take the pain. I'm sure that you can though, after what you've been through."

I can break his promise; after all he broke the promise to me that he'd love me everyday of forever. But I guess things always change.

"Ummm . . . yeah, sure. But I need to get my clothes and stuff first. Charlie isn't home so I guess that I can leave him a different note and tell him not to look for me."

She nodded, picked me up, and ran for my house.

Once inside she went upstairs and packed my clothing, But I told her that I'd pack other stuff that I wanted to take along with me. I knew that I'd come back later on in my life to see how things were and get other stuff from here that I would want to help me remember my human life.

The note I wrote Charlie said this:

_Dear Dad,_

_I love you no matter what, but I need to do this. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. It's not because of you, I just have to do this or I couldn't live with myself. I regret that I didn't get to spend much time with you as a child or a pre-teen. I would have loved to. You're the best father anyone could ever have. Trust me on this. Tell my mom that I love her to and that she was great. I'll never forget you. Remember the good times that we had. Don't think of me as "the child who was never close to her father" because I felt very close to you. Another thing that I regret is that I never told you how great of a father you were. Don't come looking for me. I'm going somewhere were you wont find me, and that's not a challenge. Don't confine yourself to the house. Go out with your friends. Tell Jake that I'll never forget him and that I love him for being my best friend. I love you dad, always have and always will. Remember that. I'm leaving this for you so that you know that I will be fine. _

_Love,_

_Isabella Marie Swan. Your Little Girl._

I had to hold back my tears; I needed to for my sake.

I taped the note to the TV and walked upstairs.

"Bella, I have all of your clothes packed. Just get the stuff that you'd like to put in the bag and we'll leave."

I couldn't believe how nice Vitoria actually was since I didn't have Edward-wince-anymore.

"There's just one thing that I need." I walked over to my camera that was sitting on my desk. But then I thought about the picture of me and Edward, and the CD he made for me.

When I went over to get them, they were gone.

That's what he meant when he said "It'll be like I never existed." Damn him!

I grabbed my camera and put it in the bag. The next thing I knew I was on Vitoria's back holding on for dear life and she was holding my bag in her hands.

She ran for hours. I wondered where we were going . . .

**(A/N: I hoped you liked it! =] Please Review!!!)**


	3. I Freak Out About Dead Bodies

**(A/N: I love how supportive people are! Lol well heres chapter 3!! =])**

When we stopped after running for what seemed like hours. We were in Salem, Oregon.

We stopped in front of an old log cabin. Victoria busted down the door and walked it.

It looked like someone was living here. The TV was even on.

"Dose somebody live here?" I asked kinda scared that someone would hear us talking.

"I think so. But that won't be a problem. I need a snake and you'll need their blood to. It may sound gross now, but wait until you're a little bit bigger. You'll like it."

I felt a lump in my throat. WHAT!? I can't drink human blood! I don't even like the smell of it!

Just then a women looking about twenty-three walked out of what seemed to be the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? Leave before I call the cops!" She looked very shocked.

Victoria put me and my bag down on the couch and walked over to the women.

"You think so huh?" She had that look in her eyes, the one that Edward-wince; wince- had the first day in Biology.

Just then Victoria took the women by the neck. Then she whispered something into her ear that made her have a freaked out face. Then it disappeared as Victoria Bit into her neck and drained her.

I looked away; I couldn't take it that well.

"Bella, its okay to look. I'm done." Victoria said as I heard the body drop dead.

"Ummm . . . could you take the body outside? I don't do that well with dead bodies." I had to say it in a whisper so I didn't puke.

"Sure, she has a husband and three kids. That should hold you until the baby is born. Unless it's even hungrier then that." She said that in such a cool voice.

"Okay." That's all I could say.

Victoria picked up the body and walked outside.

I could hear her burying the body. I didn't like the circumstances I was in. I wish I was with Edward and his family. Even thought I understand why they left, it still hurt. This hurt was the worst thing that I've ever felt. My chest tightens up; I feel like I can't breathe, I'm dizzy. It was then that I realized.

I will always have a little bit of Edward with me. I put my hands on my tummy. I would always have our child, and of that I was grateful. I'm glad that I pushed him far enough that night.

I finally knew that I would never be able to get over him or be able to be with anyone else. I could never replace him, but I also finally knew that I would never see him or the family again. That truly made me sad, but I needed to go on for the baby. For our baby.

**(A/N: So, how was that?? Lol Review!!! Please!?!?!)**


	4. Getting My Wish

**(A/N: Okay! Were going to fast forward 5 months, they have been living in that Cabin since. Victoria killed the Husband and three kids, she put there blood in bags, you know like blood banks, and drinks 2-4 bags a day, so she has to go out and get blood from other people the same way. Turns out that Victoria has a little sister, she finds Victoria and stays with her and Bella. Bella and her become really good friends.)**

Any day now and it's going to happen. That's all that I could think about for the past two weeks.

About three months ago Victoria's little sister found us. Her name is Sabrina. She has the same red hair that Victoria has, but it's perfectly straight. Her eyes are a topaz like the Cullen's are, so that was good. She stands at 5' 7'' just a couple inches taller then Victoria was.

We became really good friends fast. I had told her about Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. She understood that I wasn't mad at them one bit, but sometimes she hates how forgiving I can be.

Sabrina thought that my tummy was way too big for there to only be one baby. But Victoria told her that my tummy was just a little bit bigger than it should be. I guess that I just wouldn't know, but I didn't care how big I was. I just wanted my baby to be healthy.

"Bella, would you like some more blood?" It was Sabrina that knocked me away from my thoughts.

"Sure, I guess. Then let's watch a movie together, dose that sounds okay?" I didn't even have to look back at her, she knew that I needed distracted.

"Sure dose!! Would you like to watch Mamma Mia or, Sweeny Todd?" I knew that she was smiling.

"Mamma Mia, you know that I can drink blood but I don't like seeing it in that way." A shiver ran down my spin.

"I know, I know. Here drink up." She said as she handed me the cup and went over to the TV. and put the DVD in.

"Thanks" I muttered under my breath.

"No problem. So, what do you think it's going to be like? When the baby gets here and we have to change you right away?" She said while pushing play.

"I honestly don't know, Sabrina. But I can't wait to see the baby. I already came up with two girl names and one boy name." I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, really? Will you please tell me?!" She new looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Okay, okay! Just quit looking at me that way!" I was still smiling, pushing her back a little bit.

"The first of two names if it's a girl is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the second is Alice Lillian Cullen" I took a breath "The boy name if it's a boy is Anthony Emmett Cullen." I smiled from ear to ear when I was done.

"You're going to name it after them? Why not give it your last name?" Sabrina asked with wide eyes.

"Because I want it to have some of its father with it for the rest of it's live." I looked down at my tummy with loving eyes and put my arms around it still smiling.

Just then I felt liquid pooling in my sweats, knowing that I was getting my wish very soon . . .

**(A/N: Just in case your wondering . . . Bella is going into labor!!! =] I'm going to get Chapter 5 up very soon! I'm working on it right now!!! Please Review!! I would like 20 before I put the next chapter up! Also, read my other story and review it!! =])**


	5. The Most Beautiful Sound

**(A/N: Okay, I couldn't resist not putting up another chapter!! Lol so, here's chapter 5!! I hope that you like it! =])**

"Sabrina, I need Victoria! I need her now!! Hurry! Go find her! NOW!" I was screaming by the end of it.

"Okay, just breathe and calm down a bit." I knew that she was only trying to help me.

I started to do my deep breathing while she headed out the front door. I managed to get onto the air matrices while being propped up on the couch.

I quickly pulled my sweats and panties off throwing them over the TV. I couldn't believe that I was about to be a mother to a perfect child. Hopefully the child looked more like Edward then me.

I got the sheet that was by the end of the couch on the floor and put it over my legs, covering things that really shouldn't be seen like this unless it was a doctor. To bad that Carlisle wasn't here, he would know what to do.

I was brought out of my thoughts as my contractions became more painful. I started screaming my head off managing to still do my breathing.

I hope that Sabrina finds Victoria very, very soon. I don't want to die after having my child and not be here for it. That would be devastating; it already would never know its own father after all.

Suddenly Victoria and Sabrina were right there in front of me.

"What do I do?" I asked Victoria with a hint of pain in my voice.

"Just breathe and then it will be over before you know it."

I took her advice. I leaned my head back and breathed deeply and pushed.

The next sound that I herd was the cry of my baby. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever herd in my entire life. I looked down to see Victoria holding my baby in a towel.

"You, Bella Swan have a beautiful baby girl." I smiled.

In that same moment I felt more sharp pain.

I screamed and threw my head back.

"Guys were not done." I said with a lot of shock.

I clenched my fists together and then another beautiful baby's cry join my first little girl.

"Correction, you now have two beautiful baby girls. But by the looks of it, were still not done here Bella." She looked at my tummy again, it still hadn't deflected much.

With one last scream, there were now three beautiful noises.

"Now that you are done popping out baby's you have two beautiful baby girls and one baby boy." Victoria held my boy while Sabrina held my two baby girls.

"Victoria, hurry and change me, I don't want them with out at least there only parent with them." I attempted to laugh, but really couldn't.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down and try to relax." I did as soon as she said that.

"Okay, I'm ready now." And with that I tilted my head to the side.

Victoria finally bit down, and then everything went black . . .

**(A/N: Okay, how did I do with Bella's delivery? Hopefully good! Well Review please!)**


	6. Stephen King Quote

**(A/N: I'm not going to describe any of the cloths in any chapters I will have the links on my profile! So look on there under the chapter's name. Here we go, right after Bella was bitten! =])**

My body was on fire, but not as bad as I thought if would be. I didn't even flinch.

I kept referring to a quote that I'd herd on my favorite show, Criminal Minds.

It was at the end of the show when there flying back in there jet.

My favorite character said it to, which made it better. Dr. Spencer Reid!

"Stephen King wrote, Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."

The monster that was I was now becoming would not win, I would still have my humanity no matter what, for my children . . .

The three days passed and I remembered when my heart stopped with one final beat. I wanted to cry, I would never feel my heart speed up, like when I pushed Edward far enough and became his forever, until he left. I wonder why he had sex with me when he knew he was going to leave me two weeks later.

Maybe he didn't like how we made love. Maybe he thought about it enough that he was ashamed that he lost his virginity to me. Maybe he didn't like that he took mine from me, but I loved it.

I thought about that when I was being changed. It got me threw the burning.

When I woke up I was fully clothed in new clothes.**(a/n: look on profile!)** I was the same size I had been beforeI was pregnant.

I sat up from the couch and looked around. I could see everything so clearly. When I breathed I could smell the mix between me and Edward's scent, split into three.

I got up and walked to where the scent was coming from; when I walked upstairs I came to a door.

I could smell them behind the door. Before opening the door I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Pushing the door open, I stepped in and looked around. There on the bed sat three little baby's.

They looked like they were a year old, not like new born baby's just coming into the world three days ago.

Sabrina was sitting beside them. One of my little girls put her hand up to Sabrina's face.

"Yes, that's you're mother, that's Bella." As Sabrina said that the little girl took her hand away from her face. She looked at the other two children and nodded.

I walked to the edge of the bed. Then that same little girl held out her hands as if she wanted me to hold her.

I walked around to the right side of the bed where she was sitting and picked her up. She was so cute. She had Edward's eyes and hair, but it was curly like Charlie's. She wrapped her hands around my neck and hugged me.

"I know that you three don't have names yet, but I already know what to name all three of you." I said while I sat down on the bed.

"You little girl are Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I smiled down at the little girl in my arms. She looked at me a little bit and smiled.

I put Renesmee down on the bed and picked up my other girl.

"And you are Alice Lillian Cullen." She also smiled back at me.

I put Alice down and picked up my only boy.

"And as for you young man, your name is Anthony Emmett Cullen." He just hugged me and laughed. Just like Emmett.

I laughed with him for a moment, then put him back on the bed to look at them.

I had already taken a closer look at Renesmee now I wanted to see the others.

Alice looked like me a little bit with my eyes and my hair but her father's face, and slightly curled hair. Not all the way like mine, but close.

When I looked at Anthony it was like I was looking at Edward. Except he had tamer hair, at least for now, and it was slightly lighter than his.

They were my life now, my only reason to live . . .

**(A/N: Okay! So like I said, to see what Bella and the kids were wearing, go look on my profile! =] Review please!! =])**


	7. When in Italy

**(A/N: This chapter will be from Edward's POV! Hope you like it! And there's going to be some time skipping, this will be about three years after Edward left. All outfits on Profile.)**

Today was the three year marker of when I last saw my Bella, it felt so weird calling her that when I just left her like that. I tried getting back in touch with her, but I learned that she had killed herself.

Alice wasn't the one who told me either, it was Rosalie, which kind of ticked me off. I would of wanted to hear it from Alice.

Bella took her life because of what I did; I thought that I was helping by leaving, to protect her, from my world, turns out that I was wrong.

Right after I was told, I wanted to be with her again, even thought she would be in heaven and I was damned to hell. Alice was the one who stopped me. She knew exactly what to say "Edward, Bella wouldn't of wanted you to do this, and you know that, now snap out of it!" those words have haunted me for years.

"Edward, did you hear me?" I was jerked out of my thoughts by Carlisle.

"My apologies, I was just thinking about something, what did you say?" I knew that they knew what I was thinking about.

"We were invited to Italy by Aro, they are having a party for the first time in twenty-seven long years." I wasn't very happy to hear about going there, being with them.

"Oh, that's nice." He could tell that I wasn't very enthused.

"We are all leaving in thirty minutes, by this time tomorrow we will be in Italy." I was really now wanting to go.

**(Bella POV)**

We lived with the Valtori now, at first I thought that Felix and Jane brought us here to be killed for Anthony, Alice, and Renessme being born.

Turns out that they wanted us to live with them, so here we are now living with them for the past three years.

In about two days it would be my three little angles birthday and there was going to be a big party for them, where every vampire was invited to meet them.

"Mommy, what are we going to do today?" asked Alice.

"Well, I am going to go to the mall, get some new clothes for you, your sister, and brother." I told her truthfully.

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun! May I come with you Mommy?" My little baby was so much like her aunt Alice.

I smiled, just like her aunt.

"No, you can't baby, but I'll tell you what I will do. I'll bring home some movies for us to watch tonight." I hope she'll lay off of the shopping.

"Really Mommy!? I want to see Marley and Me! Then we'll have a deal!" her eyes lit up and her smile widened.

"Yes, now go practice your dance, okay?" I said

"Yes, mommy. I will." Alice said as she walked back down the same hall way from where she came.

I kept walking in the other direction, towards the garage where my other baby's were—my cars and my bikes—which I put a lot of money into.

**EPOV**

We arrived in Italy, and not to my surprise, Alice wanted to go shopping already. She said that she had a feeling about going to the mall at this point in time.

So here we all were, Rosalie and Alice went to Victoria's Secret or something like that. Emmett, Jasper, and I were on our way to a game shop to get a new game for Jasper and Emmett to play while we're here.

"Dudes, I hope that this party isn't lame." Emmett said with excitement.

"Emmett, you know damn well that it won't be some techno rave party, this is the Valtori we're talking about." Jasper said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yea, but a man can hope." Emmett said with a smile.

I was happy that they were happy, if only for now. We all missed Bella, and everyone missed her in a different way.

Carlisle and Esme felt like they had lost a daughter, Jasper and Emmett felt like they had lost a sister and a friend, Alice and Rosalie felt like they lost a sister, shopping buddy, and another girl to confide in.

And I, the one that spent the most time with her, felt like I'd lost my sun. The comet to my dark and bright less night sky.

I lost my heart. I lost the other half of me, the one that I'd been waiting for ever since 1918 when I was changed. I would never love again.

**APOV**

We were on our way to Italy, where I knew that something would happen. I couldn't tell what exactly was going to happen but, I just knew.

Rosalie and I were on our way to Victoria's Secret to get Bras and Panties to match the dresses that we were going to get.

"Rosalie, are you going to wear something Red or Purple, to the party?" I asked as I was looking around the bra section.

"I don't really know, I wore Purple to the last social thing we had, so probably Red." She smiled, I knew it.

"That's a good choice, you always look good in Red." I told her truthfully.

"Thank you, Alice. And you always look good in Grey and Yellow." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie, but I think I'm going to be in Purple, try a change, you know?" I really wanted to do something different.

"That would be cute." She said.

"Yup, well, let's get to shopping!" I yelled and ran off to the changing rooms.

**BPOV**

I got into my Black 1967 Chevy Impala and sped off to the mall, I got there in about ten minutes.

Before going in, I turned myself human; when I was turned I gained a lot of new powers, which becoming human was one of them.

I got out of my car, walked in threw the big double glass doors and walked around the bottom floor for a while.

Some punk little assholes decided to follow me for awhile. They were talking about my butt, and the way that they looked in my jean shorts.

The nerve of these guys.

"Just turn around and walk the other way, okay? I have three kids, I don't need little idiots like you staring at something that you won't ever get." I sneered at them.

They just muttered a sorry and turned around to walk in the opposite direction.

**EPOV**

Emmett was pulling Jasper and I into this new Game shop. Just as we were walking out I caught the scent that I thought was lost to the world. . .


	8. What The Hell?

**(A/N: Well, how was the last chapter? I hope well, here's chapter 8! I hope you like it!! =])**

Hmmmmm . . . I wonder which one to get Emmett. My little boy decided that he wanted to be called by his middle name, 'seeing as he'll be older this year, and it's something new to try.' Or so according to him, all of my children had one if not all of the personality traits of the Cullen's.

I'm having a hard time when it comes to Video Games. I can play them; I just don't know which one to pick. I decided to get both for my little man; I hoped he'd be happy.

I went to the check out and paid for both games. Before walking out of the store I put my headphones in my ears and turned on my iPod. Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Pee's came blasting into my ears.

While walking out of the store, I started to sing quietly to myself.

**Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get**

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom

Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow  


I started to walk to the GAP for kids, so I could shop for all three of my angels, they needed a lot of new clothes.

**  
That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow**

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now  


I kept getting this weird feeling that someone was watching me, I just tossed that thought to the back of my mind and kept walking.

**  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-shit, uh

Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit  
That low-fi stupid 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap

I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer

'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom, boom in your town

People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup

Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom

Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock) 

I was now at the store, when my phone started to ring.

"What now?" I asked myself.

"Hello?" I said, while putting my phone to my ear.

"Hey mommy, I was supposed to get some history books from Uncle Marcus, but he said that I had to make sure that it was okay with you before I read them. Can I please mommy?" Anthony 'a.k.a. Emmett' was like Jasper in a lot of ways, he loved history and learning how to fight other Vampires.

"Sweetie, its fine if you read the History books, but no fighting today, okay? I'll be home in about an hour, okay?" I said while walking around the store picking up three gift cards, each for thirty dollars.

"Okay mommy, I love you, see you when you get home." Awww, my baby.

"I love you too, honey. Have fun." I said and then hung up.

"He is so much of Edward, along with a little bit of Emmett and Jasper." My face fell as I said that, I missed everyone, even thought Edward doesn't want me; I will always want him, only Edward.

I went to pay for the cards, and then left the store. I needed to get home if I wanted to practice with Alice before dinner.

I walked back out of the mall and into the busy parking lot. I put the bags into the back seat, then got into the drivers seat, stared her up, then sped out of the lot.

It took about twenty minuets to get back home because of the traffic. I parked my car in the garage, took out the bags from the back, and headed up the stairs to find my babies.

I was barley to the top of the stairs when I herd two familiar voices. Esme's and Carlisle's. I was at the top of the stairs now, facing people from my past.

What the hell?


End file.
